He Called Me Ugly!
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: One of Blowhole's insults finally hit Sara in the heart. Now thanks to him, Sara is crying herself dry, and the only way he can stop her from crying is to use two words he never plans on saying ever. A bit of Blowhole/OC


**Oh god, I swear I've been watching too much My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **¬_¬

**So anyway, I was watching a few clips of Rarity, and this idea popped into my thoughts XDDD And I thought it was be hilarious to write.**

**Oh and BTW, I like mutts XP So don't be getting any ideas that I hate mixed breed dogs. I have one, and I love him to death.**

**So I hope you enjoy! No flames please!**

**...**

Sara popped into the computer room, "Yooohooo! Blowy!" Blowhole sighed and turned around, _"What?" _

"I'm bored. Amuse me!" Sara said. "No. I'm busy," was the response.

"Pwease?" Sara asked with puppy eyes. "For the last time, NO!" Blowhole barked. "Yeesh, grumps," Sara muttered. "If you're busy, just tell me!"

Blowhole cursed under his breath, "Just let me work!"

"Fine," Sara said. "You're boring anyway." She started to leave the room. Blowhole growled.

"Mutt.." he said. He thought Sara didn't hear, but alas, she did. She shot around, a look on her face.

"D-did you just call me..._ugly?" _Sara asked, stuttering as her eyes grew wide in shock.

Blowhole blinked. No he hadn't, she wasn't ugly at all..though she did have the weirdest colors for a wolf. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Er..."

Sara sniffed, "You're ugly..are you saying that I too am ugly?" Before Blowhole could say anything, she bursted into tears and fell on the floor, crying her little heart out.

A lobster came by, "What happened?"

Again, before Blowhole could say anything...

_**"HE CALLED ME **__**UGLY!" **_Sara cried loudly. She covered her face and continued crying. Blowhole blinked. _Eh, she'll stop in a few minutes,_ he thought. He went back to his work.

But alas, she did not stop, no matter what. Sara was still curled up into a ball right beside the doorway, bawling her heart out.

About half an hour went by before Blowhole moaned loudly, "SARA! Will you please stop CRYING?"

_"YOU CALLED ME UUGLY!" _Sara screamed through tears. Blowhole growled, "I did NOT! I just called you a mutt!"

"But I'm a full blooded wolf!" Sara sniffed. "And I'm not a mixture of anything. AND YOU ALWAYS SAID I LOOKED WEIRD!" She busted out crying again.

The same lobster who came by, Jeff, walked over and sighed, "You're _not _ugly! You actually have pretty good colors for a wolf."

"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT!" Sara cried.

"No I'm not!" Jeff blinked. Blowhole nodded, "In fact..you're different! Not all wolves look like this, so that's good!"

"I don't believe you!" Sara said. "You never liked me!" She wailed loudly as she stood up and left the room. As soon as she entered her bedroom, she jumped onto the bed and covered her face with the pillow.

"_I'm so PATHETIC!"_ she wailed. Sara continued crying for about an hour. She heard the door opening, but she didn't uncover her face.

"Sara?" came a familiar male voice. "Don't look at me!" Sara wailed. "I'm UGLY!" Blowhole sighed, "For the last time, you are NOT ugly!"

"she kind of is," a lobster muttered as he walked by. Sara wailed. Blowhole glared after the lobster, but sighed. "Sara, don't listen to him. You are NOT ugly! I didn't even mean for it to come out like that! I'm s-" he cut himself short, realising what he was about to say.

He never said it before, and he never exactly planned to ever say it. Sara peeked out from under her pillow, "Huh?" she sniffed.

Blowhole seemed to be angry with himself. "I'm so...s...s...ss...sss.." he pounded his head, trying to make himself say it.

"Ssssssss..." he groaned. "Sorry?" Sara finished, finally uncovering her face. Blowhole winced, before he sighed in defeat and nodded, "YES! I'm...that word."

Sara smiled and leaped up and hugged him tightly, "Apology accepted! Besides, I don't even stay angry that long! I was just crying cause its fun!"

Blowhole's eye twitched, before he finally sighed, and smiled, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope!" Sara shook her head. "Good," Blowhole said. "Now, I've called you worse than mutt! I once even called you a mule!" He laughed. He looked at Sara, expecting her to laugh as well, but instead, her eyes were wide with tears in them, before she ran out of the room.

_**"HE CALLED ME UGLY!" **_Sara screamed through her tears.

Blowhole groaned. Here we go again.


End file.
